Semiconductor devices are continually being developed to have ever increasing component densities. In addition, miniaturization of these devices has led to increasing power dissipation requirements. As a result, the removal of heat generated by these devices has also become an increasingly challenging technical issue. Cooling of these devices through use of boiling/vaporizing fluids has been identified as a suitable technique for cooling these devices.